BAL
by yochu
Summary: ¤TwoShot¤ Un bal organisé à Poudlard… qui réserve son lot de surprises...
1. Où tout le monde est encore sobre…

**Titre : **B.A.L.

**Auteur : **Yochu

**Résumé : **Un bal organisé à Poudlard… qui réserve son lot de surprises.

**Base : **Les 6 tomes HP sans la mort d'un certain vieil homme omniscient.

**Genre : **Humour/Romance.

**Pairing : **Quelle question !

**Avertissement : **Warning ! Lemon (plutôt un lime à mon humble avis, m'enfin bon…)

**Rating : **M

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à JKR, rien n'est à moi…

**Note&co : **Je préviens : j'ai écrit ce truc en étant de bonne humeur. Les dialogues sont issus d'un très net excès de fêtes, d'alcool (non, je n'ai pas bu en écrivant) et de musique. J'ai voulu retranscrire ce qui peut se passer dans une soirée où tout le monde se croise et se recroise.  
L'ambiance de l'histoire est donc… festive.

* * *

**°°°°°  
B.A.L.  
Première Partie : Où tout le monde est encore sobre…  
°°°°°**

_Que de questions indiscrètes ! Vous voulez donc tout savoir ? Je vous assure pourtant que ma vie n'est pas si intéressante que ça… Si ?  
Bon et bien commençons par le début alors…_

_Je m'appelle Harry Potter. On me surnomme parfois le Survivant en rapport avec Vous-Savez-Qui autrement dit Voldemort…  
Ne frissonnez pas… Je n'ai jamais compris cette manie de ne pas oser prononcer son nom…  
Bref, donc Harry Potter, 20 ans depuis trois jours, ancien Gryffondor et marié à… Comment ? Vous ne saviez pas que mon anniversaire était passé ?  
Non, je ne vous en veux pas pour le cadeau, ce n'est rien… Ne soyez pas gênée… Je recevrais sans doute des milliers de colis. Chaque année, c'est ainsi…_

_Je disais donc… Ah oui ! Je parlais de Voldemort et j'ai oublié de dire que nous l'avions éliminé ! Non, ne croyez pas les rumeurs, je ne l'ai pas combattu seul. Mes amis étaient avec moi, ils m'ont soutenu jusqu'au bout et certains y ont laissé leur vie._

« Harry, arrête de crâner ! Ce n'est qu'une simple interview ! Et puis tu pleures mal, tu n'apitoieras personne ! »

« Laisse moi rêver tranquille, Ron ! » Dit le jeune homme en riant devant la glace.

Toute la joyeuse bande s'était réunie chez Harry à l'occasion d'une grande interview collective. La Gazette du Sorcier célébrait la sortie d'un livre racontant les aventures du jeune Harry Potter. L'ex Gryffondor avait d'ailleurs longuement hésité avant de donner son accord pour la parution.

« Dire qu'au début, tu avais refusé net ! Voilà que maintenant tu te fais des films devant ton miroir ! » S'exclama Hermione depuis le salon.

« La présence requise d'une certaine personne n'a évidemment rien à voir là dedans « Dit Ginny en riant.

Harry sortit de la salle de bain et aspergea d'eau la rouquine. Elle esquiva et Neville reçut tout en pleine face. Fred et Georges le vengèrent en recouvrant leur sœur d'une gelée gluante. Bientôt, tout l'appartement fut recouvert d'une substance indéfinissable jaune fluo.

« Très jolie, la nouvelle couleur de ton intérieur, Harry… Tu nous donneras l'adresse de ton décorateur » Dit Fred en s'asseyant dans le sofa épargné.

Harry soupira et lança un sort de nettoyage pour la énième fois de la journée.

Ron, stressé, demanda à Hermione si sa tenue convenait à ce genre d'occasion. Sa fiancée leva les yeux au ciel et ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

Colin les mitrailla de flash en prétextant qu'il fallait immortaliser toute la journée. Il était prévu que l'interview se fasse à 19 heures dans un des plus grands restaurants de puis qu'ensuite il y ait une réception à Poudlard en l'honneur du Survivant et de la victoire sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
Tous les anciens élèves étaient conviés.

« Luna est en retard pour changer… » Soupira Seamus.

« Vous n'étiez pas censés arriver ensemble ? » Demanda Bill.

Seamus haussa les épaules.

Depuis qu'ils étaient mariés, il la voyait moins qu'à Poudlard ! Elle réapparaissait parfois après des semaines de silence.  
La jeune femme travaillait pour le journal de son père – qui, à présent, lui appartenait- et devait souvent partir pour de lointaines contrées.Malgré tout leur mariage tenait bon. Seamus transplanait pour rejoindre sa belle quand la distance se faisait pesante.

Justement, Luna atterrit dans un grand 'CRACK' sonore au beau milieu du salon.

« Désolée du retard, j'ai croisé un Dragon récalcitrant sur la route de Shanghai ! » Dit-elle en enlevant la poussière de ses cheveux. « Je peux prendre une douche ? »

Harry lui montra le chemin et s'assit sur le sofa à côté de Fred. Tous étaient plus ou moins stressés. Moins d'un an que Voldemort n'était plus et jamais ils n'étaient revenus sur ces moments difficiles.  
Lupin, Mc Gonagall et tant d'autres avaient péri dans cette guerre impitoyable… pour une juste cause se disait Harry mais ces morts restaient sur sa conscience.

« Il est moins 10, je crois qu'il est temps… » Dit doucement Neville.

Luna sortit de la salle de bain habillée d'une magnifique robe de soirée vert pâle. Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de son mari. On voyait bien qu'il avait davantage envie de retirer les vêtements de sa femme plutôt que d'aller à une bête interview.

Ils transplanèrent tout devant le restaurant.

La journaliste était déjà là en compagnie d'anciens Serpentards.

« Ah ! Vous tombez à pic ! Je viens de finir l'entrevue avec ces messieurs dames… »

Ceux-ci firent un signe amical et toute la bande en reste bouche bée. Harry aussi était figé mais pas de surprise. Il contemplait.

Ron le réveilla d'un coup de coude et ils rentrèrent dans le restaurant.

« J'ai pas pu m'en détacher… Par Merlin, tu crois qu'il l'a remarqué. » Demanda Harry inquiet.

Ron lui lança un regard éloquent et Harry secoua la tête, se fustigeant d'être aussi bête. Son ami éclata de rire et le rassura en lui disant que la blonde peroxydée n'avait rien vu.

Cinq années qu'Harry leur avait avoué qu'il avait un faible pour l'héritier Malfoy. Contre toute attente, celui-ci les avait bien aidé pendant la guerre. Lui et ses acolytes avaient joué les espions au sein des Mangemorts et leur avaient fourni de précieuses informations.

La jeune journaliste les pressa de s'installer tout en lançant un regard admiratif au Survivant. Encore une qui espérait le faire changer de bord…  
Il était maintenant de notoriété publique que le sauveur du monde sorcier était gay.

Elle interrogea ses amis un par un puis laissa ce qu'elle considérait meilleur pour la fin. C'est-à-dire Harry.

« Vous avez appris à 15 ans que vous seul pouviez éliminer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quel effet cela a eu sur votre vie ? »

Harry se retint de rire. Et une question débile de plus…

Il se força à lui fournir une réponse sensée tout en se promettant que cela resterait sa seule et unique interview.  
Devant le peu d'intérêt des questions, ses amis s'étaient exilés, un par un, dans l'autre pièce où le cuisinier leur faisait goûter ses entremets.

Voyant qu'ils étaient seuls, la journaliste en profita pour faire des avances au Survivant.

« Vous avez combattu pendant des années consacrant votre vie à cette juste cause. J'imagine que votre vie personnelle en a pâtit ? » Dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

N'y tenant plus, Harry ne put empêcher la réplique acide qui suivit.

« Non, pas du tout. Entre deux exécutions de Mangemorts, j'organisais des orgies avec tous mes équipiers de Quidditch. Ma vie était très bien remplie. Merci de vous en inquiéter »

Choquée, la journaliste ne pipa mot et il se leva pour rejoindre la pièce d'à côté. Les entremets étaient de meilleure compagnie.

Après avoir abusé des pâtisseries, ils transplanèrent tous à Poudlard vers 21 heures.

« C'est une occasion parfaite pour aller lui parler, Harry… » Lui souffla Ginny.

Draco et sa petite bande s'étaient installés à une table et semblaient s'amuser. Harry prit son courage à deux mains et se dit que de toute façon, il n'avait rien à perdre. Il s'avança.

« Félicitations pour vendredi. Un magnifique match »

L'ex Serpentard était le capitaine d'une équipe de Quidditch. Ils avaient remporté une victoire décisive pour le championnat.  
Draco leva ses yeux gris vers le Survivant et un sourire narquois naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Le sauveur de l'humanité s'abaisse à venir complimenter un modeste joueur de Quidditch ? Mais où va le monde ? »

Rectification, il avait quelque chose à perdre : sa dignité. Une lueur blessée passa dans ses yeux mais il se força à ne pas réagir.

« Et bien le sauveur de l'humanité te souhaite une bonne soirée »

Puis il tourne les talons.

Surpris, Draco se leva pour le rattraper.

« Tu étais censé répondre par une réplique cinglante… en souvenir de nos années à Poudlard… Aurais-tu perdu ton légendaire sens de la répartie ? » Demanda le blond sur un ton moqueur.

Harry le regarda. Malgré ses moqueries, il semblait mal à l'aise.  
Il pensait retrouver leur rivalité, espérant que cela, au moins, n'avait pas changé…

Trop de choses étaient bouleversées depuis cette foutue guerre.

« Je voulais simplement être poli… » S'entendit-il répondre. « J'aurais du me douter que tout ex-Serpentard qu'il soit, une Langue Fourchue reste une Langue Fourchue »

Draco sourit. Non, tout n'était pas perdu. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas.  
Satisfait, il s'éloigna et Harry l'entendit murmurer tout bas un 'merci'. Ce Serpentard l'étonnerait toujours…

La soirée fut ponctuée de petits discours et de remerciements aux combattants. Le reste du temps fut occupé par la musique. Seamus et Luna virevoltèrent toute la nuit. Ron écrasa allègrement les pieds de Hermione. Ginny dragua outrageusement Blaise, elle pourrait toujours prétexter plus tard qu'elle avait trop bu. Celui-ci sembla ravi : la rouquine lui avait toujours plu. Goyle et Crabbe faisaient danser Millicent et Pansy.

Les deux Princes se retrouvèrent donc bientôt seul à leur table respective. Contre toute attente, Draco rejoignit Harry.

« Jolie soirée pour célébrer une guerre qui a fait des centaines de morts… » Dit le blond en s'asseyant.

« Tout à fait d'accord. Généralement, ils nuancent en précisant _fin_ de la guerre »

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux puis Harry émit une remarque que Draco n'entendit pas. La musique était trop forte. Ils décidèrent de sortir pour aller dans le parc.

« Je disais donc pour quoi nous as-tu aidé pendant cette guerre ? Tu n'avais aucune raison de le faire… »

« Si j'avais entendu la question la première fois, je ne serais pas sorti… » Dit le blond en souriant.

Harry s'installa près du lac et Draco s'assit à côté de lui.

« Ne réponds pas si tu n'en as pas envie. C'est de la pure curiosité » Dit doucement le Survivant en faisant des arabesques dorées devant lui.

Il avait appris la Magie sans baguette très tôt.  
Placer ses espoirs dans un bout de bois lui semblait dérisoire surtout quand la dite baguette refusait de lancer des sorts contre sa sœur.

Draco regarda un moment les motifs disparaître de la nuit.

« Je n'ai accepté de jouer l'espion que parce quelqu'un me l'a demandé… Les autres ont suivi »

« Qui ça ? Snape ? » Demanda Harry plus que curieux.

Draco émit un petit rire et fit non de la tête. Le brun fronça les sourcils et se mit à débiter des noms tous plus invraisemblables les uns que les autres. Puis, au bout d'un moment, il abandonna.

« Tu ne me le diras pas, n'est ce pas ? » Dit Harry en se levant.

Il était temps de rentrer. Ils rejoignirent la grande salle qui servait de salle de bal pour l'occasion.  
Hermione choppa Harry pour le faire danser. Elle en avait marre de se faire martyriser les pieds par son fiancé.

Quant à Draco, il ne put échapper à Pansy qui le guettait depuis un moment.

« Alors, tu lui as parlé ? » Demanda Hermione en souriant.

« Oui, _on _a parlé… » Dit vaguement Harry.

Hermione n'insista pas plus. Il n'avait jamais été très expansif sur ses relations. Elle savait qu'il était sorti avec deux ou trois hommes mais rien de sérieux n'en avait découlé. Pour lui, il n'en avait jamais eu qu'un seul qui comptait : son plus vieil ennemi qui avait brusquement tourné le dos à sa famille entière.

Restait à espérer que le sentiment était réciproque.

Hermione ne savait rien des préférences sexuelles de l'héritier Malfoy mais du temps de Poudlard, de nombreuses rumeurs courraient : le Prince des Serpentards plutôt que de choisir préférait goûter à tout. C'était plus simple et cela lui ressemblait tout à fait.

Si ces ragots étaient fondés, c'était parfait pour Harry.

Depuis quelques temps, il cachait sa solitude et tristesse derrière une bonne humeur à toute épreuve mais Hermione sentait bien qu'il lui manquait quelque chose.

Elle évitait d'en parler.

De toute façon, il détournait la conversation le sujet à chaque tentative de discussion. Harry voulait mener sa vie comme il entendait et rejetait l'aide de quiconque – même celle de ses amis quand il s'agissait de sa vie privée.  
Ce qu'elle comprenait. Elle n'aurait pas acceptée facilement qu'on se mêle de ses affaires. Mais voir son meilleur ami ainsi lui était insupportable.

Elle soupira.

Harry planta son regard dans le sien comme s'il savait exactement à quoi elle pensait. Hermione pensa à la Legimencie mais il n'oserait pas…

La danse s'acheva et ils rejoignirent leur table… où étaient mélangés quelques anciens élèves… aussi bien Gryffondors, Poufsouffles que Serpentards…

« Alors quels sont les derniers potins ? » Demanda Hermione à une Lavande rayonnante… et enceinte jusqu'au cou par les bons soins de Colin.

« Parvati semble plus au courant ! » Dit celle-ci en riant et en désignant son amie qui observait les manigances de Ginny.

« Ta belle sœur est particulièrement entreprenante ce soir » Dit celle-ci.

« Elle attend cette soirée depuis un petit moment déjà » Dit Hermione en jetant un regard au couple que formaient Ginny et Blaise.

Ils dansaient comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Apparemment, la jolie rousse était en passe de réussir son coup. Le Serpentard paraissait sous le charme.

Hermione soupçonnait les jumeaux Weasley de préparer un mauvais coup.

Leur gentille petite sœur innocente avec un méchant manipulateur tel que Blaise ? Vous délirez !

L'ennui, c'est qu'ils ne se doutaient pas que l'innocence de leur chère petite sœur s'était depuis longtemps envolée.

Précisément depuis leur 7ème année.

Où Ginny était devenue la Madame Merteuil de Poudlard. Elle papillonnait de proie en proie sans jamais faire son choix. Son Valmont était incontestablement Blaise puisqu'il agissait pareillement de son côté. A eux deux, ils alimentaient les ragots de Poudlard.  
Lavande et Parvati ne savaient plus où donner de l'oreille pendant cette période, les rumeurs allaient trop vite – même pour elles.

En parlant de rumeurs… Parvati se pencha vers Hermione pour lui murmurer quelque chose et les yeux de cette dernière pétillèrent. Cela devait être particulièrement croustillant…

Assis près de Ron, Harry tenta de ne pas regarder vers la table des Serpentards et d'y chercher des yeux un certain blond. Il était curieux de connaître l'identité de la personne qui avait poussé Draco et les siens à s'engager de la guerre à leur côté. Mais il savait qu'il ne tirerait rien de l'ex serpentard si celui-ci ne voulait pas lui dire.

Quatre ans qu'il l'observait ainsi à la dérobée chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. Un an pour se croire fou. Une autre année pour espérer. Et enfin deux ans à essayer de ne plus y penser. En vain. Tous ses amis étaient évidemment au courant de ce 'coup de cœur' comme ils le nommaient. Mais il refusait qu'ils se mêlent de quoi que ce soit. C'était bien assez compliqué.

« Alors, Survivant, cette soudaine couverture médiatique autour de toi est-elle un fardeau ? » Dit une voix moqueuse l'interrompant brusquement dans ses pensées.

« Théo ! Les journalistes t'auraient-ils désertés à cause de moi ? » S'exclama Harry, ironique. « Tu as pu venir finalement »

Les conversations se firent murmure. L'amitié entre Harry Potter et Théodore Nott n'était pas connue de beaucoup de monde. Pourtant, les deux étaient comme les doigts de la main depuis une attaque de Mangemorts où Théo avait sauvé la vie du Gryffondor, l'arrachant aux griffes de son propre père.

Bien sûr, ils avaient été pendant un moment bien plus que des amis mais ça n'avait pas duré. Ils restaient malgré tout très proches, surtout depuis que Mione et Ron sortaient ensemble.

« J'ai envoyé paître mon éditeur et fui la conférence de presse, je m'ennuyais »

Tout à fait Théo. Brillant écrivain publié dans le monde Sorcier mais aussi Moldu, il se devait d'assister à des évènements mondains de plus en plus nombreux. Ce qui l'exaspérait.

Il s'assit à côté de son ami, toujours armé de son sourire copyrighté.

« Tu ne vas pas saluer les Serpentards ? » Demanda Harry. « Et cesse avec ton sourire, je le déteste, tu le sais bien »

« J'irai les voir tout à l'heure quand tu m'auras dit que tu as avoué à Draco que tu rêves de le culbuter depuis tes 17 ans… » Dit Théo d'un ton traînant.

« Je n'ai rien avoué du tout » Dit Harry entre ses dents.

« Il y a du progrès : tu n'as pas dit que tu ne le ferais pas »

Le Serpentard soupira puis se leva pour se diriger vers la table où étaient réunis tous ses camarades de Maison. Sous l'œil mi agacé mi amusé de son ami, il s'assit près de Blaise. Bizarrement, ils ne semblaient pas à l'aise. Et leurs discussions s'interrompirent soudainement à l'arrivée de Théo.

« Et bien, chers amis, qui a-t-il ? Je vous intimide ? » Dit celui-ci en souriant.

Ils soupirèrent presque de soulagement. Le Théo qu'ils connaissaient n'avait pas changé.

Draco fit un petit sourire.

« Non, Naughty, mais cela fait bien longtemps que l'on ne t'a pas vu… »

Théo grimaça au surnom donné en 5ème année. Une stupide dérivation de son nom de famille tout ça parce qu'il avait une légère tendance à décrire allègrement sa vie sexuelle en détail…

« Que veux tu ! La vie d'écrivain est prenante ! » Dit-il sur un ton emphasé.

Il y eut quelques petits ricanements typiquement Serpentard.

« Et sinon, que devenez vous de votre côté ? » Reprit-il ne s'adressant à personne en particulier.

Ravis de retrouver un de leur camarade, les Serpentards se mirent à discuter joyeusement du bon vieux temps. Les conversations étaient animées et Théo en profita pour prendre Draco à part. le blond n'avait pas dit grand-chose, se contentant d'écouter distraitement ses amis. Il semblait rêveur.

« Les journaux ne parlent de toi qu'en termes élogieux, quel est ton secret, Draco ? »

« Je suis un excellent attrapeur et… les dons monétaires font toujours leur effet »

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Tu m'as manqué Naughty… » Fit Draco après leur fou rire.

« Fais gaffe, je prendrais presque ça pour des avances » Répondit celui-ci avec un sourire pervers.

« Jamais les amis, Théo, tu le sais… » Murmura en souriant le blond.

« Et les ennemis ? » Rétorqua-t-il.

Draco cilla.

« Pardon ? »

« Rien… Je vais aller empêcher Harry de se pendre avec sa cravate. Il s'ennuie »

Le blond le regarda s'éloigner. Il avait toujours trouvé leur amitié étrange et avant ce soir, n'en était pas vraiment convaincu. Les voir de ses propres yeux lui fit presque ressentir de la…

« … Jalousie ? »

Il sursauta. Pansy lui parlait.

« Excuse moi, Pansy, je ne t'écoutais pas »

« Oui, j'ai vu ça ! » Dit-elle sarcastique. « Je te demandais si j'avais des raisons d'éprouver de la jalousie envers Granger »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Pansy et son complexe d'infériorité planqué sous une couche de dignité serpentardienne…

« Mais bien sûr, ma chère, tu devrais te sentir jalouse de la prochaine pondeuse de futures belettes… »

« Au moins, elle, elle va se marier… » Grogna la jeune fille.

Elle fréquentait quelqu'un depuis maintenant trois ans et il ne l'avait pas encore demandé en mariage… ce qui la contrariait fortement. Leur relation était tenue secrète parce que c'était plus simple pour eux deux. Mais elle en avait assez des mystères et des cachotteries. Elle voulait affirmer à haute voix qu'elle était amoureuse.

« Tu veux te marier ? » Demanda Draco surpris. « Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas imiter tes parents et leur 'simulacre de mariage dont la seule distraction consistait à surveiller le moindre… »

« … écart du conjoint'. Oui, je sais, ce sont mes propres mots mais je veux une robe de mariée, je veux une alliance… »

« Il faudrait déjà que tu ais le marié… » Soupira-t-il.

« Là n'est pas le problème » Fit Pansy exaspérée.

Draco émit un petit rire. Pour ce qu'il en savait, la jeune fille était seule depuis un moment déjà…

Cette petite moquerie acheva de la convaincre. Elle se leva et se dirigea brusquement vers la table des Gryffondors. Elle se planta devant l'homme de sa vie et le fixa.

« Frederic Weasley, voulez vous m'épouser ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte bien que légèrement tremblante.

La salle entière retint son souffle. Les Gryffondors étaient abasourdis et tous semblaient atterrés… sauf Weasley père et mère. Ils soupçonnaient depuis un moment leur fils de cacher l'identité de sa nouvelle conquête pour des raisons de ce genre.

Justement, leur fils ne savait plus où se mettre. Le regard de sa petite amie le sonda et soudain il se rappela à quelle Maison il appartenait. Il se redressa dignement.

« J'en serais ravi, ma chère »

Pansy s'autorisa enfin à sourire et il la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Le déferlement d'applaudissements ne tarda pas.

« Bordel » Murmura Draco. « Pansy sera la prochaine pondeuse »

Et il éclata de rire en accompagnant les hourras. Il était étonné par l'enthousiasme sincère des Gryffondors.  
Ils ne semblaient ni furieux ni dégoûtés. Juste surpris et heureux.

Cette union signifiait que les temps avaient vraiment changé. Les préjugés jetés aux oubliettes et les guerres inter Maisons transformés en jeux puérils destinés à être racontés aux générations futurs en termes moqueurs.

Draco soupira.

Oui, les temps changeaient. Et il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier. Poudlard lui manquait. Les rixes incessantes avec les Gryffondors lui manquaient… Plus précisément celles avec un Gryffondor en particulier… Les plus véhémentes, les plus… passionnées.  
Il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'impliquaient ses pensées et reçut un Blaise passablement essoufflé sur les genoux.

« Blaise, je sais que je suis irrésistible mais je t'ai déjà dit que je ne faisais pas ce genre de choses en public » Dit le blond moqueur pendant que son ami s'installait à côté.

« Sauve moi la vie. Je te jure que je te revaudrai ça »

« Tout ce que tu veux mon chou mais ne passe pas un pacte avec le diable quand tu ne sais pas ce dont il est capable »

« Dis moi que tu as… ce qu'il faut sur toi »

« Mais oui… » Susurra Draco. « Toute ma panoplie, vilain garçon… »

Blaise soupira.

« Tu me donneras rien tant que je ne t'expliquerai pas, n'est ce pas ? »

Le blond eut un petit rire satisfait.

« Disons que je suis en… position délicate avec une jeune dame et… »

« Position délicate ? C'est si joliment dit ! Elle doit s'impatienter à l'heure qu'il est… »

« En effet, donc si tu pouvais… »

« Tu n'as toujours pas appris à en conjurer ? C'est si primitif comme moyen de contraception »

« Non mais que veux tu ? Je ne cache pas les ingrédients nécessaires pour une potion contraceptive dans mon manteau… Et puis les tiens sont sûrs à 100 »

Draco sourit franchement et jeta un sort pour faire apparaître la chose tant désirée.

« Amuse toi bien mon ami… »

Blaise s'éclipsa rapidement de la grande salle. Draco resta seul. Crabbe et Goyle faisaient danser des Poufsouffles. Ils étaient décidés à passer une bonne soirée, ceux là…  
Les tables étaient animées de rires joyeux. Poudlard renaissait. Il eut soudain envie de se joindre à eux mais se retint. Après tout, il n'était pas sûr de leur accueil… Peut être ne seraient-ils pas aussi chaleureux. Il n'était pas Pansy.

« Tu devrais parfois céder à tes envies, Malfoy… » Dit une voix derrière lui.

Potter… Il ne l'avait même pas entendu approcher. Les techniques enseignées par les meilleurs sorciers avaient porté leurs fruits…

« Et quelles envies suis-je supposée avoir selon toi ? » Demanda le blond en levant un sourcil.

« Celle de ne plus être isolé ? » Dit simplement le Survivant en souriant.

Draco eut un rire bref.

« Je vis quasiment 7 jours sur 7 avec mon équipe de Quidditch, Potter. Ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est justement de m'isoler »

Harry soupira et s'assit à côté de l'ex Serpentard.

« Je ne parlais pas de ce genre de promiscuité… »

« Alors de quoi… »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase. Dumbledore s'avança et tout le monde se tut. Ce dernier n'avait pas changé – à part peut être quelques rides supplémentaires. Toujours cette lueur pétillante dans les yeux et cet air de savoir absolument tout sur tout. Agaçant.

Au début, Harry avait pris cette omniscience comme une preuve de puissance et de bienveillance.  
En fait, Dumbledore était simplement une incroyable commère.

Ça cassait le mythe.

« Une commémoration dans le parc aura lieu demain en fin de soirée. Pour ceux qui le souhaitent, il sera possible de passer la nuit dans le Château… comme au bon vieux temps » Ajouta le Sorcier avec un sourire amusé puis il continua sur un tout autre sujet mais personne n'écoutait vraiment.

« Ce vieillard sénile est définitivement devenu fou… » Marmonna Draco.

« Cela signifie que tu ne feras pas de batailles de polochon dans ton ancien dortoir ce soir ? Théo va être déçu »

« Parce que tu comptes rester ? »

« Poudlard est ma deuxième maison… Pourquoi pas ? »

Draco voulut enchaîner quand il se rappela qu'il avait été interrompu. Il regarda le brun et fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait-t-il voulu dire ?  
Le mieux était encore de lui demander. Mais il n'était pas sûr de réellement vouloir le savoir. Il réalisa qu'il était en train de se torturer pour _une phrase_… Que lui arrivait-il ?

Il fit une grimace qui n'échappa pas à Harry.

Soudain, une tornade rousse fit irruption dans la salle. Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, le silence fut total.

« FRED ! GEORGES ! OÙ VOUS CACHEZ VOUS ? » Cria Ginny rouge de fureur.

_A suivre…_

* * *

_La suite dans très peu de temps !__  
Je sais pas vraiment si Fred est le diminutif de Frederic (après tout, Ginny, c'est Ginevra et j'aurais jamais deviné) mais j'ai été au plus simple.  
Un bonbon virtuel (serais je assez généreuse pour dire deux ?) à celui ou celle qui devinera ce que veut dire B.A.L._


	2. Où les corps s’échauffent…

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à JKR, rien n'est à moi…

**Note&co : **Voilà la suite! Quant la signification de B.A.L, vous avez donné un tas de réponses géniales et la mienne passe pour... minable à côté XD. Je sais même pas si j'ai envie de la mettre... Ptet à la fin.  
Bonne Lecture!

**RAR Anonyme:  
Slydawn:** Pas tout à fait XD. Merci pour ta review. La suite!

* * *

**°°°°°  
B.A.L.  
Deuxième Partie : Où les corps (s'é)chauffent…  
°°°°°**

Ginny était enragée. Ses yeux – et sa baguette- lançaient des éclairs.

Les invités s'écartèrent discrètement en priant pour que la rousse n'explose pas de fureur quand ils seraient dans les parages.  
Les colères de la cadette Weasley étaient légendaires…

Cette fois, ses frères étaient allés trop loin. Ils méritaient de souffrir. Beaucoup. Longtemps.

Les deux larrons en question tentaient tant bien que mal de disparaître sous la table. Mais elle n'était pas disposée à jouer à cache-cache et se dirigea droit vers eux.  
Blaise la suivait de loin. Distance de sécurité… Trop dangereux…

« Pansy, ma douce, si tu m'aimes vraiment : protège moi »

« Tu rigoles ? Ta sœur est beaucoup trop douée en sortilèges »

Ginny sourit brièvement.

« Merci du compliment, chère future belle sœur »

« Mais de rien »

Fred et Georges profitèrent de cet échange de civilité pour s'échapper dans le parc mais Ginny les coinça.

« Levez tout de suite ce stupide sort ! » Dit-elle d'une voix étouffée.

« C'est-à-dire que… »

« … ce n'est pas possible… »

« … il y a une durée… »

« … incompressible de… »

« … cinq heures »

Signe d'une grande nervosité, les jumeaux finissaient mutuellement leurs phrases. Ginny les transperça du regard, leva doucement sa baguette et… fut interrompu par Blaise qui l'embrassa. Cela eut le mérite de la calmer immédiatement.  
Fred et Georges lui consentirent immédiatement une reconnaissance éternelle. Il conduisit doucement la jeune fille plus ou moins docile à l'écart de ses frères.

A leur table, Draco et Harry se regardèrent et… sourirent. La soirée était riche en rebondissements.

« Mmh… Je crois que je vais rester. Si la journée de demain réserve autant de surprises, je ne peux pas rater ça » Dit Draco en regardant les couples virevolter.

Le sourire de Harry s'élargit. Theo avait raison. Il était peut être temps d'avouer certaines choses à _son_ Serpentard.

Surmonter sa trouille et foncer.

Facile.

« Draco, je- »

Le blond détourna son regard de la piste de danse pour se poser sur Harry.

« Tu disais ? »

« Je… prendrais bien un verre… Tu veux quelque chose ? » Dit le brun en se levant.

D'accord. Peut être pas si facile…

Mais était-ce sa faute si le légendaire courage des Gryffondors l'avait déserté à ce moment précis ?

Perplexe, Draco regarda le Survivant s'éloigner. Celui-ci avait soudain eu l'air gêné…  
Les comportements étranges se succédaient ce soir. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient mis dans les cocktails ?  
Draco secoua la tête et finit son verre cul sec. Autant être dans le même état que tout le monde…

Harry se dirigea vers le bar et commanda l'alcool le plus fort qu'il put trouver. Il en avait besoin. Theo le rejoignit.

« Alors, prêt à te jeter à l'eau ? »

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« On essaye toujours de trouver un peu de réconfort dans l'alcool avant une épreuve difficile mais à ce train là tu vas finir complètement soûl… » Dit son ami en désignant le gigantesque cocktail que le barman avait posé devant Harry.

« Je n'y arriverais jamais » Soupira le Survivant.

« Allons, allons, point de pessimisme. Ça nuit au teint… Portons un toast » Se moqua Theo en commandant un Firewhisky.

« A quoi ? »

« A Toi, Ô honorable vainqueur du plus grand Mage noir de notre époque ! »

« Merci… »

« Mais tu le mérites, Ô sauveur de l'humanité… »

« N'en fais pas trop… »

« … qui se dégonfle devant un blondinet de la Haute… »

Harry grogna. Et Theo pouffa. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami.

« Si tu ne trouves pas le courage nécessaire pour te déclarer, dis toi qu'il te reste toujours l'écrivain absolument irrésistible et sexy en diable… »

« Quelle compensation ! »

« Je vais me vexer… »

Hermione les rejoignit et commanda un verre.

« Depuis quand la sage Gryffondor s'est mise à boire ? Je rate plein de trucs » Murmura Theo à Harry.

« Depuis qu'elle a découvert que l'alcool lui faisait oublier ses pieds endoloris. Maudit soit Ron et sa maladresse » Dit-elle en buvant d'un coup sa tequila. « Apprends à utiliser des sorts de _Chuchotis_ si tu ne veux pas qu'on t'entende, Nott »

« Où va le monde ? Même les ex rats de bibliothèque deviennent alcooliques… »

Hermione fila un coup de poing vengeur sur l'épaule au Serpentard moqueur avant de se tourner vers Harry. Il souriait.  
Cette soirée avait au moins le mérite de le dérider. Il rayonnait. Elle l'avait vu en grande conversation avec Draco et espérait de tout cœur qu'il y avait un espoir. Harry le méritait. Il méritait un bonheur total. Et pas cette solitude poisseuse qu'elle sentait à chaque fois qu'elle lui rendait visite.

« Hermione, tu as l'alcool agressif » Dit doucement Theo en se massant l'épaule.

« Et tu ne m'as pas vu sous cocaïne, je mords… »

« Ok, je te préfère définitivement avec plus d'alcool que de sang dans les veines ! Allons danser ! »

Harry se mit à rire et Ron s'approcha.

« Je rêve où ma future femme et Theo ont eu une conversation civilisée sans se sauter à la gorge ? »

« Ça dépend… Tu as bu combien de verres ? »

« Ils se détestent ! »

« Les temps changent… »

« Je devrais être jaloux ? »

« Theo est gay, Ron… »

« Tu insinues que ma femme ne peut pas dégayiser quelqu'un ? »

Ils se regardèrent… et éclatèrent de rire.

« Vous faites piliers de bar ce soir ou vous êtes trop ivres pour danser ? » Demanda Ginny en prenant un verre de punch.

« Non, Ron jouait son paranoïaque »

« Il danse avec MA femme »

« Il est GAY » Répèta Harry.

Ils sont SOÛLS. Pensa Ginny.

« Vous avez tort tous les deux : Hermione est ta _future_ femme, Ron et Theo est _bi_ en fait… »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et la maudit. Ron éclata de rire.  
On en apprenait tous les jours mais il ne _voulait_ pas savoir comment sa sœur était au courant de ça. Elle aimait trop les hommes pour son propre bien.  
Il évitait d'ailleurs de faire le moindre commentaire. Les sorts de sa sœur ne rataient jamais leur cible.

Il s'éloigna pour dire à Seamus et à Luna de se trouver une chambre.  
Le Château était assez grand pour qu'ils évitent de faire un show interdit au moins de 18 ans…

Harry regarda Ginny siroter son verre.

« J'espère pour toi que tu vas profiter de cette interminable soirée pour lui avouer ta flamme… A croire que Dumbledore a gelé le temps… » Dit elle en souriant.

« Mêlez vous de vos affaires tous » Dit Harry sans animosité.

« Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas s'en empêcher… Et puis, je suis revenue dans mon antre, il est normal que je redevienne la reine des entremetteuses ! »

« M'en passerais bien… »

Harry replongea dans son verre.

« Quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce qu'on a mis dans la nourriture… ou dans les cocktails… ou encore quel sort a été jeté ? » Demanda Draco en surgissant soudainement à côté de Harry.

Celui-ci s'étouffa presque de surprise. Ginny sourit simplement.

« Blaise m'attend » Dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Harry la regarda partir et essaya de reprendre une contenance.

« Je sais juste que Dumbledore voulait que la soirée soit inoubliable mais avec lui… » Dit-il en regardant les invités faire la danse des canards.

« On peut s'attendre à tout… » Finit Draco en regardant l'heure. A peine onze heures…

« Qui a réussi l'exploit de te convaincre de rallier notre cause Draco ? » Demanda de but en blanc Harry.

D'abord interdit, le blond éclata de rire.

« C'est donc si important pour que tu insistes ? »

« Oui » Dit le brun sans hésiter.

Surpris par une telle détermination, Draco en oublia sa réplique mordante et fixa l'ex Gryffondor. Soudainement gêné, celui-ci détourna le regard.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu veux absolument savoir ? » Demanda doucement le blond.

« Parce que ça te concerne » Souffla Harry en le fixant intensément.

« Depuis quand ce qui me concerne t'importe ? »

« Depuis toujours… ou plus exactement depuis quatre ans… et quatre ans, c'est long, je te l'assure Draco »

Là, s'il ne comprenait pas… Le brun se dit qu'il irait se jeter du haut de la tour des Gryffondors.

Draco cilla et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Si ses oreilles ne l'avaient pas trahi, il venait d'entendre Harry Potter lui faire une déclaration…

« Par Merlin, ils ont _vraiment_ drogué la bouffe ! »

Harry soupira. C'était loin d'être facile et l'ex Serpentard n'arrangeait rien.

« Draco, je suis sérieux… Je sais que ça surprend et je ne te demande absolument rien, je voulais simplement que tu le saches… »

« Je dois… Je vais… Juste deux minutes » Balbutia-t-il avant de se lever et de s'éloigner précipitamment.

De mieux en mieux…

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains. Pas de retour en arrière possible. Ou alors… un _Oubliette_ ? Mais Dumbledore lui en voudrait de gâcher la soirée…  
Et puis Draco avait fait la guerre, il savait se défaire de ce genre de sort mineur.

« Je crois que tu lui as fait peur… » Dit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna.

Pansy.

« Je dirais même plus : une trouille d'enfer » Dit une autre voix.

Blaise.

Voilà qu'il avait toute la cavalerie à ses fesses. Manquait vraiment plus que ça.

« Les Serpentards ne sont pas réputés pour leur courage, tu devrais le savoir » Dit pansy en souriant.

« Tu as contredit l'adage tout à l'heure » Murmura Harry.

« Le facteur 'je suis une fille, je veux me marier' change la donne » Dit Blaise en souriant.

« Ne t'en fais pas, il t'a dit qu'il revenait, il reviendra. Donne lui juste le temps d'assimiler. Pour l'instant, il est planqué quelque part dans le château en train de retourner toutes les hypothèses sur le pourquoi de cette soudaine déclaration »

« C'est pas bien compliqué pourtant »

« C'est parce que tu ne sais pas tout… » Dit Blaise.

« Et qu'est ce que je ne sais pas ? »

« Je laisse à Draco le soin de t'expliquer ce point, notamment le fait qu'il nous as tous entraînés dans une guerre pour une seule raison… »

Harry le regarda sans comprendre.

« Quand je disais que les Gryffondors n'étaient pas vifs d'esprit… » Soupira Pansy en s'éloignant avec Blaise.

Il resta seul à se morfondre un instant puis les jumeaux le rejoignirent.

« Ma solitude attire tout le monde ce soir. Je fais si peine à voir ? »

« Tu n'as pas idée… » Dit Fred.

« Alors, quel effet ça fait d'être demandé en mariage ? » Dit Harry en souriant.

« C'est étrange mais au moins elle ne s'est pas mise à genoux… »

« Comme si ça te dérangerait… » Fit Georges un sourire pervers sur les lèvres.

Harry et lui éclatèrent de rire.

« Je vous interdis de vous moquer de ma future femme » Dit très sérieusement Fred.

« Ce n'est pas d'elle que l'on se moque mais de toi, mon cher frère »

« Je vais vous laisser délibérer, je vais faire un tour dehors. Besoin d'air frais »

Harry se dirigea vers son endroit fétiche : l'arbre en face du lac qui avait recueilli toutes ses pensées pendant ses années à Poudlard. Il s'assit.

« Harry, tu n'as pas fait dans le subtil… » Soupira-t-il. « En même temps, je fais jamais dans la subtilité, c'est pas mon truc… et je vais arrêter de me parler à moi-même, c'est pas mon truc non plus »

« C'est une bonne chose, on finirait par croire que les rumeurs sont vraies et que les entraînements t'ont rendus fou » Dit Draco derrière lui.

« Tu as dénoué les hypothèses ? »

« Pardon ? » Demanda celui-ci sans comprendre en s'asseyant à côté du Survivant.

« Rien… Tes amis ont cru bon de m'expliquer ta… fuite inexpliquée »

« Je ne me suis pas enfui » Dit le blond d'un ton sans réplique.

Harry sourit et n'ajouta rien.

« J'étais… déstabilisé »

« Ça se comprend… »

« Et comment ! Tu balances ta bombe et… et… »

« En attendant, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question »

Une fois de plus, Draco le regarda sans comprendre. Il en avait marre. Ce soir, tout le monde semblait parler un autre dialecte.

« Qui t'a poussé à rejoindre notre camp Draco ? »

« Tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais… »

« Essaye toujours, c'est la soirée des révélations, on ne peut pas y échapper »

« C'est un Gryffondor brun aux yeux incroyablement verts que j'ai rencontré à cet endroit précis un soir pendant notre 5ème. Il était complètement perdu et je l'ai réconforté. Toute la nuit. Il a fini par me faire promettre de ne jamais l'abandonner »

Harry le regarda, éberlué.

« Tu veux dire qu'on a… »

« Non, juste des promesses »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit jusque là ! »

« Je t'ai… lancé un _Oubliette_… » Avoua Draco gêné.

« TU AS QUOI ? »

« Tu étais dans un état de faiblesse. Je me suis dit que si tu te souvenais de cette soirée, tu me rejetterais le matin. Je ne voulais pas être rejeté. Je ne _veux pas_ être rejeté »

Harry s'adoucit un peu.

« Alors tu t'es engagé dans la guerre avec tes amis… pour moi ? »

Il ne put empêcher le sourire idiot qui lui vient.

« Oui mais si tu n'arrêtes pas de sourire stupidement, je vais finir par le regretter »

« Lève ce sort. Je veux me souvenir »

Le blond redevint sérieux et le regarda, indécis.

« Je ne te rejetterais pas Draco. Jamais »

Celui ci murmura la formule. Harry écarquilla les yeux devant le déferlement d'images… et de tendresse.

« C'était un crime de me priver du souvenir de cette soirée »

« Je suis désolé »

« Il va falloir te faire pardon- »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le blond fondit sur ses lèvres pour un baiser plus que passionné qui les fit basculer tous deux dans l'herbe.  
Les mains se promenèrent à la découverte des corps offerts, ravies de ce qu'elles découvraient. L'air se réchauffait et les respirations se firent plus élaborées. Un ventre ferme découvert. Une épaule presque à nue.

« Je suis pardonné ? » murmura Draco entre deux baisers.

« Faut voir… » Répondit Harry en s'émerveillant devant la douceur de la peau de son presque amant.

Il redessina de sa langue la gorge de _son_ – oui, il pouvait le penser très fort maintenant- Serpentard. Les souffles se mêlèrent, s'emmêlèrent pour qu'enfin ni l'un ni l'autre ne sache qui respirait. Les mains s'acharnaient contre les fermetures réticentes et les gémissements de plaisir alternaient avec ceux de frustration.

« Je déteste ta chemise »

« Elle est jolie pourtant »

« Trop d'agrafes. Je hais les agrafes ausssssiiii »

Coup de langue plus appuyé qui fit repartir les choses sérieuses. Grognements. La chemise déclara forfait et finit déchirée. Un chemin de baisers mouillées fut déposé de l'oreille jusqu'au nombril en passant par un téton. Plus bas, la route était barrée par un pantalon plus que gênant. Alors la langue remonta doucement reproduisant les mêmes tortures encore plus lentement. Une main vint chercher la nuque du bourreau pour un baiser dévastateur qui fit oublier à tous deux où ils se trouvaient. Une autre main qui se glissa dans un pantalon plus qu'étroit.

« Tss. Aucune patience »

Une langue mutine qui joua en s'aventurant sur un ventre plat qui se tendit, se tendit jusqu'à s'arquer. La barrière du vêtement n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir. La Magie Instinctive était parfois incontrôlable.

« Tu l'a fait exprès » Articula le brun.

« Pas du tout. Je ne suis pas expert en Magie sans baguette »

Une mauvaise foi noyée sous un baiser enflammé. Une main qui remplaça la langue et partit chercher ce qu'elle désirait. Des muscles qui se crispèrent. Des murmures qui s'échangèrent. Des doigts qui se resserrèrent quand le plaisir était trop fort. Un sort vaguement formulé pour faire apparaître une couverture moelleuse sous eux. Bientôt, deux corps nus se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre comme pour fusionner.

« On n'est pas obligé de faire ça ce soir »

« Si tu t'arrêtes maintenant, je vais probablement t'en vouloir à vie »

Deux sourires qui se rencontrèrent. Une bouche qui descendit explorer des abdominaux frémissants puis plus bas, plus bas. Des mains qui se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent, s'étreignirent. Un long gémissement attisé par une langue taquine. Un corps qui ne se retint plus.

« On dirait que j'ai gagné cette manche »

« J'aurais ma revanche à la prochaine »

Des yeux qui brillèrent à l'idée d'une prochaine fois, encore et encore. Des lèvres dérobées pour un doux avant goût de la vengeance. Des mains qui repartirent à l'aventure et des battements de coeur saccadés. Des doigts léchés qui se firent coquins. Un cri de pure extase quand ils rencontrèrent le point de plaisir. Les doigts furent vite remplacés et les souffles se retinrent jusqu'à ce que le désir oblitère toutes pensées. Le rythme des corps, d'abord lent, s'accéléra peu à peu, cherchant le plus de contact, le plus de chaleur partagée. Les épidermes brûlèrent de sensation et le plaisir fut si fort qu'ils pensèrent tous deux qu'ils allaient se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Bientôt, Ils se désagrégèrent tous deux dans un orgasme explosif qui les laissa épuisés.

Ils ne retrouvèrent l'usage de la parole qu'un moment après.

« Tu as conjuré une couverture en plumes de cygne siffleur… » Murmura Draco en caressant leur matelas de fortune.

« Connaisseur… » Lui répondit Harry en souriant.

« C'est une espèce protégée »

« Oups ? »

« On ferait mieux de rentrer, ils doivent nous chercher partout »

« Ça m'étonnerait : ils sont bien trop soûls pour s'apercevoir de notre absence » dit Harry se levant tout de même pour récupérer son pantalon.

Ils se rhabillèrent et rentrèrent dans la grande salle. Les danseurs en étaient à la chenille et ce n'était pas triste. Ils passèrent près d'eux et Draco attrapa la main de Harry. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard surpris.

« Je t'ai évité un moment de honte suprême, remercie moi » Lui dit le blond en souriant.

Harry pouffa de rire. Joli prétexte pour lui tenir la main.

« D'accord, je veux simplement avertir tout le monde que tu m'appartiens, satisfait ? » Avoua Draco agacé que son Gryffondor se moque de lui.

« Tu veux que je porte une pancarte 'Propriété de Draco Malfoy' ? »

« C'est une solution »

Mais avant que Harry ne puisse répondre, ils furent aveuglés par une dizaine de flashs. Colin était en grande forme. Bientôt, une foule curieuse les entourait.

« Miracle ! Dois-je en croire mes yeux ou n'est ce qu'une illusion de plus de ce maudit Château ? »

« Arrête ta prose Theo ! C'est réel » Répondit Harry presque ennuyé.

Les conversations explosèrent. 'Je le savais !', 'tant de haine, ça ne pouvait cacher qu'une seule chose' et bla et bla…

Hermione et Ron s'approchèrent, un sourire ravi aux lèvres et un air de 'c'est pas trop tôt' dans les yeux. Les tablées Gryffondorienne et Serpentarde les suivaient de près.

« Cette première apparition publique nous évitera de publier un faire part, c'est déjà ça…» Murmura Harry.

« Eclipsons nous, j'ai toujours une manche à remporter… » Répondit Draco un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

Devant la foule presque hystérique, Fred et Georges se mirent à jouer au service d'ordre et l'éparpillèrent à coup de sort 'boule puante'.  
L'agitation calmée, on s'aperçut que les deux sujets d'attraction avaient disparu. Tout le monde se regarda, amusé.

« J'en connais deux qui ne vont sûrement pas dormir dans leur dortoir respectif ce soir… » Murmura Pansy.

« Et ma bataille de polochons ? » Fit Theo ennuyé.

« A mon avis, Draco a un autre genre de bataille en tête … » Dit Blaise en souriant.

Le Serpentard ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison.

Cette nuit particulière, les deux nouveaux amants la passèrent à redécouvrir la Salle Sur Demande dans des corps à corps exaltants.

* * *

_Cette fic stagne sur mon disque dur depuis un an. Les idées et la motivation m'échappaient. Et ça s'est débloqué d'un coup...__  
La suite est venue toute seule et je me suis beaucoup amusée à faire les dialogues.  
J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai pris à l'écrire !_

_Ah oui, j'allais oublier, donc B.A.L signifie : Badinage, Aléas (et) Luxure.  
Il y avait aussi Beuverie (et) Ardeur Lascive, Batifolage Attractif (et) Languissant, bref, vous voyez le genre hu hu hu.  
_


End file.
